Honrui
| previous affiliation = | occupation = Assistant to Jitoku | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = | rank = | classification = S-Rank | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = Steel Release | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = All Basic Techniques | weapons = }} Honrui (本塁, Stronghold), is an S-Rank terrorist hailing from Atogakure. A professional thief and intelligence gatherer by trade, Honrui has made a significant effort in getting whatever she wanted without having to resort to violence. As a dominant pacifist, Honrui makes every effort in avoiding physical confrontations whenever she can, wishing to use diplomacy and conversation to end conflicts between individuals. Intelligence, quick wits and a sharp tongue are all Honrui needs to persuade her attackers to stand down, even pull them in to her side. When Jitoku made her way into Atogakure, Honrui was surprised at how well she handled herself. Thinking she could get Jitoku to join her, she instead had the tables flipped on her, and she found herself joining Jitoku's side instead, becoming her personal assistant and the first of Jitoku's Jashinists to gain Jashin's blessing through experimentation. As one of Jitoku's Cardinals, she watches over everything the other Jashinists do by linking their vision with hers, allowing her to write down important documentation on everything the Jashinists see. By creating a still frame of what the Jashinists see, she can make "photographs" to use for visual studies on villages and other important landmarks worth taking, all while documenting everything worth taking notes down for. Background Honrui was born within Atogakure, but her parents were killed when she was young, rendering her an orphan. Having to live out on her own, she made due as much as she could, surviving on scraps she'd find lying on the ground and collecting rainwater on rainy days to keep a steady supply of water. As she got older, she began documenting every nook and cranny of Atogakure, taking note of places of interest she could ransack without anyone looking and using her charms to talk down potential attackers who would try to contest a claim she made. She made due with trading things for other, more important objects of survival to keep her going by the next day. By going out in the city outskirts, she also made due by using her persuasive skills to talk traders into offering some food in exchange for things she found, which has helped her get by. Any food she'd find she'd stockpile to make sure she'd have a steady supply whenever possible. One day, when she was going into one of the alleyways, she was attacked by an unknown figure who deemed her a trespasser in his territory. With no way of talking things down, she awaited the killing blow from him. But as he delivered his attack, her body wrapped itself in Steel, protecting her from the attack and breaking his arm. As he ran off, she looked down at her hands, which were shiny and metallic before the metal began to fade away. As the years went by, she finally got herself a decent living within the city, even finding ways of getting others to help her. This would lead her to crossing paths with Jitoku, a Jashinist looking to increase her cadre and found Atogakure the perfect place. Trying to persuade her to join her group, Honrui hoped she would make an excellent bodyguard to help her get by, but Jitoku had other plans. Recruiting Honrui into her group, Jitoku carved a path of dominance in the city, taking it over in days. Taking note of Honrui's talents, she was made Cardinal of Jitoku's Jashinists, and became the first of her group to receive the experimentation that granted her Jashin's blessing. Since then, she has become Jitoku's strategic analyst, watching over important battlegrounds and points of interest and relaying the information to Jitoku. Appearance Personality Abilities